


Tomorrow, Perhaps You Can Move On

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!England x Reader, F/M, a little angst ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: A request on a jealous 2P!England was made, and I just thought of making it a continuation of this.





	1. Chapter 1

He will glance at me from time to time hoping I will look at him and smile. He will hum joyfully as he bakes cupcakes and even pass some happiness to the customers with his grin. He will try to know more about me by being friendly until we become close. His face will turn red when our hands touch. He will -

"Oh, Y/N, she's here again!" He tells me with that familiar excitement.

I fake a smile as I watch him glance at her from time to time hoping she will look at him and smile.

Enough, self, please, of thinking how he may be if I am the one he likes. Tomorrow, perhaps I can move on.

I put some cupcakes in a box for the next customer. "Enjoy the treats!" I tell the man in my default professional tone. I have no happiness to pass, but I still plaster a smile.

The man then walks to her. I glance at Oliver, and I know we now know more about her. I touch his hand and slightly squeeze it. His face does not turn red. He fakes a smile for the next customer and lets go of my hand.

He puts some cupcakes in a box for the last customer. "Enjoy the treats!" He beams in his professional lively tone.

No joyful hums tonight while we clean and prepare to close the shop. I glance at him from time to time hoping he will look at me. But he does not. I hear him sigh as he looks around checking that all is in the right place.

I get my things. "I'll be going now, Oliver." I try to smile as I walk past him. He holds my hand and gently squeezes it.

"Thank you, Y/N." This is the first time I hear this tone. "Let's have some dinner outside for a change, shall we?"

He needs a friend. Tomorrow, perhaps he can move on. "Sure!" I tell him with hope.  



	2. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request on a jealous 2P!England was made, and I just thought of making it a continuation of this.

“Are you okay?” I stop humming, but not the wiping of the small plates. “You’re not your jolly self today.”

Oliver almost flinches in surprise as if I just caught him off guard. “Oh, you, silly! What are you saying?” He fakes a smile. I know that is fake.

“Let me guess. You’re hungry? Let’s have some dinner. My treat for a change.” I playfully wink at him as if that could lift his spirits up, but it does not. He still pouts.

This is different from that time he had a crush on a regular customer. “Who is it this time?” I ask him. I have not noticed him liking another customer after that. Have I simply stopped caring to not notice a new one? Wow, I sure have moved on, but I’m being a bad friend now, am I not?

“Tall, dark, and handsome. You like that kind, do you not, Y/N?” He asks me.

I close the drawer of plates. “Allen?”

“See, love, you instantly knew who I am referring to.” He looks too offended as he slightly frowns. This is the first time I see him like this.

“Well, Allen is the only one who fits that description.” Why does he sound so annoyed? Sure, Allen ‘does not fit in his pastel shop,’ as he had already described him before. But what’s his problem with him? Wait, wait, I just asked who… does it mean… “You like Allen?”

“What the bloody hell, Y/N?” This is the first time I hear him swear. Not to mention, his highly irritated voice. I have seen and heard him being happy, whether real or not, and that one time he was down. This one is new. I surely do not know him that much yet despite a year of friendship.

Perhaps I look too surprised. “Sorry, I did not mean to raise my voice like that.” He says. I can feel the sincerity in his tone. He looks around to check that all is in its right place.

I get my things. “Tell me about it while we eat our dinner. Let’s go?” I try to smile as he walks towards me. He holds my hand as he gently squeezes it. I don’t know if my heart stops beating or in a race. I just don’t know.

“Do you fancy that piece of shit?” He asks. His eyebrows that perfectly frame his handsome face are knitted with worry.

I can’t help but laugh. “Do you hate him? Did he do something to you? I can talk to him about it if you want. And to answer your question, I’m just being casually friendly with him, especially he is a regular customer, but well, I might not say no to him if he ever asks me out on a date.” I try to imagine such a scenario, but it does not really give a special feeling. Perhaps my imagination is not working well this very time, or maybe it is because Oliver is still holding my hand. But he randomly and casually does that, so I don’t know.

“And if I ask you out on a date?” His face is slightly red.

Ah, my heart did not stop beating at all. It is in a race.

“Y/N? He was here again today and you looked so happy talking to him. I cannot be tall, dark, and handsome, but will you go out with me if I ask you out on a date?” He leans a little closer.

I can’t say a word. Is he… “Oliver, what’s…” This is the first time he speaks like this.

“I am quite jealous, love.” He pouts. “I thought we’re getting closer.”

Trying to regain composure is not that easy, huh. Where do I start what? “Well, Ollie, I think so, too, that we’re closer. At least compared to before.” I am so confused. Is he jealous as a friend? Would I be too silly to assume more than that? Hey, self, you have moved on, right? I try to smile.

“Let’s go out on a dinner tonight, love.” Oliver says without looking away from my eyes as if he is trying to hypnotize me with a spell he does not need.

“I just asked you that earlier, didn’t I?”

“A dinner date, Y/N, wherein we talk about us and not just about cakes.” His face is red. His tone a little high-pitched, complaining, pleading, endearing.

I can’t help but smile. Look at this silly handsome man. He is the one who always talks about cakes, yet now he says this stuff. “Sure.” I reply sounding unsure.

“I’m sorry, Y/N, if you feel like I am forcing you on this. You do not have to say yes if you do not want to.” He lets go of my hand and moves a little farther as if just realizing his actions were so sudden and quite overwhelming.

“No. I-I really don’t mind. I just thought I have… moved on from my feelings for you, but I just, you.. uh… are you sure about this? I mean, you see, I-”

His lips are soft and sweet. I never thought adorable Oliver could be aggressive. He looks at me and shyly smiles. “Y/N, will you be my cupcake?”

I snort. “Are you for real? That’s so corny, but yes.”

“Is it? Will you be my treat? Is that better?”

I can’t believe sweet Oliver can sport such a smirk. I surely do not know him that much yet. Perhaps I look too amused. “I can surprise you more.” He says. There is something different in his tone, but I just don’t know what it is. He looks around to check that all is in its right place. We close the shop. He hums joyfully as we walk hand in hand. “Thank you, love.” He says, but I don’t know what to say, so I just lean on his shoulder as we move on to our dinner date.

* * *

 

He glances at me from time to time and smiles. He hums joyfully as he bakes cupcakes and even passes some happiness to some customers. We learn new things about each other daily and become even closer than before. Sometimes, our faces turn red when our hands touch, but true smile is always there, if not a blush. And surely, he does surprise me in good ways.

“Thanks, Allen.” Oliver says to our regular customer. “Enjoy the treats!” Allen gives us both that friendly smile and we watch him walk to someone waiting for him at one table. Oliver then glances at me and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
